


Kidnapped: A Tale of Love and Loss

by DemiArgeneau



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiArgeneau/pseuds/DemiArgeneau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria and Jason were kidnapped by A, now that they've been rescued and are finally home it's hard on them both. Ezra tries to help Aria through the ordeal but she pushes him back out of fear and runs to her best-friend Jason, will Ezra heal her and gain Aria's trust or will she stay by Jason's side because he knows what she's going through. Will Aria ever love Ezra again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped: A Tale of Love and Loss

Did you know Earth is the only planet not named after a god?

Kidnapped: A Tale of Love and Loss

Demi Argeneau

Prologue

It was a cool autumn day and my best friend Jason DiLaurentis and I were in our shared apartment packing up my things, it was eleven in the morning and it was the eve of Halloween. Walking over to the entertainment center, I picked up the picture on it. Looking at it, I couldn't help but smile a bit. It was of Jason and me. We were both in the park near the apartment. It was taken just last week. We had the stupidest smiles on our faces but it was worth it, we were happy, the happiest we had been in a long time together. Walking over to Jason, whom was taping one of the boxes closed, I handed him the picture.  
"I want you to keep this, as a reminder of our time spent together." He looked up at me and took the picture from my hands; looking at it himself, he had that cocky smile on his face, that smile that sometimes I wanted to just slap off.

"Thank you, Ari." Jason sat the picture down on the table we both stood by and then pulled me into his warm and friendly arms. "It's going to be Hell without you but I'll manage." Jason pulled away and lent down and pressed his lips to my forehead, than he turned away grabbed one of the packed up boxes and left the apartment to no doubt put it in his car.

My relationship with Jason over the past two years was surprising and much unexpected but in a way it was worth it, we wouldn't have been as close and comfortable with each other then as we are now. Walking over to the green ottoman, I flopped down on it and laid across it, I grabbed Jason's Ivy League hoodie and cover myself with it. Turning around my eyes caught something on the end table; it was a news clipping an article of a kidnapping of two of Rosewood's people. They were kidnapped by A and held there for nearly a year. It was about Jason and me, our kidnapping, all the torture and pain we had to go through because of that bitch A. I bet y'all would love to hear it, let me tell you though that it is a terrible story, full of depression, heartbreak and angst, oh well you've come this far so you must want to know more about it. Let me tell you a little about myself though. I have dark brown wavy hair which I now keep tied back in a high ponytail; my eyes are hazel or as some would prefer to call them the color of whiskey. I'm five feet and two inches in height, I'm twenty years old and I have a scar on the left side of my face across my cheek. My name is Aria Montgomery and this is the tale of mine and Jason's kidnapping, this is our story.

I hope y'all love this so far, remember this is going to be an Ezria story it may seem like a bit of Jaria but the only Jaria is close friends.  
Please be sure to let us know your thoughts and any ideas you may have through reviews!Also be sure to like our facebook page Demi Argeneau. The link is on our profile. Liking the page will let y'all know what is going on and what we're doing!  
Thanks, Argeneau

~Betaed by RozaHathaway17


End file.
